


The Color Wheel

by darkershadesworktoo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sort Of, background chulu, maybe spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo
Summary: Yellow and blue make green. Kirk realizes this the hard way, and Spock is too logical to notice.





	The Color Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only posting this because someone recently commented on my other Star Trek story asking if I could publish more Star Trek. I completely forgot I wrote this story a while ago and never published it. It's short and more choppy than I would've liked, but I hope you like it.

Kirk certainly wasn’t known for his gracefulness when he was drunk, something most of his friends knew very well. Bones would move any of his medical supplies out of reach before drinking after one too many broken hyposprays. Sulu would keep his plants locked away. Uhura would never wear her favorite dress. Scotty locked his expensive scotch bottles in a secure cupboard.  
However, it wasn’t Kirk that spilt the drinks. It was Spock. Kirk always knew Spock was a bit of a clutz; with those lanky limbs, it was hard to be graceful, but he hadn’t expected himself to be the victim of Spock’s clumsiness.  
Kirk had just finished drinking with Scotty and McCoy, the only two on the ship that could hold their liquor better than him, when he ran into Spock. Well, “ran into” was putting it lightly. Crashing and falling was more accurate. Kirk had just left Scotty’s room when Spock walked by. Their bodies collided, and they tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs, but somehow, Kirk managed to keep his drink balanced in his hands. The same could not be said for Spock, who deposited his weird Vulcan shake all over the front of Kirk’s shirt. Kirk felt the stickiness immediately and groaned, pulling himself to his feet to inspect the damage.  
“My apologies, Captain. I had not seen you,” Spock apologized, though it didn’t seem very sincere. Kirk only sighed and pulled the shirt off carefully.  
“I can clean it off. Would you like me to clean yours as well?” Kirk asked, glancing down at Spock’s uniform. Spock, who hadn’t noticed he too had the Vulcan drink on his shirt, sighed but agreed. He stripped off his blue shirt, leaving his black undershirt on.  
“It shouldn’t take too long. Would you like to come back to my quarters for a round of chess while we wait?” Spock thought carefully on the offer. He didn’t particularly need his shirt cleaned; he had plenty of replacements, but he did like the excuse for going to Jim’s room. He found the captain’s behavior… intriguing… and he found fascination is studying it.  
“I would not be opposed to the idea,” Spock answered after a pause. He didn’t miss Jim’s face light up at the agreeance. In fact, Jim bounced the entire way back to the room, beaming proudly at anyone who walked by and noticed the captain and first officer. It was as if Jim wanted everyone on the Enterprise to know that he was taking Spock to his room.  
When they returned to Jim’s room, Spock immediately took in the surroundings. This was his first time in the captain’s private quarters, and it was very unexpected. Spock always assumed Jim’s room matched his mind: cluttered, unorganized, and personalized. On the contrary, the room was immaculate. His PADDs were kept in a small stack on his empty desk. His clothes were out of sight, and his bed was cleanly made. Even the floor was swept and sparkling. Spock was taken aback, and Jim obviously noticed.  
“I like things organized,” Jim admitted, pulling out his chess board from his closet and handing it to Spock. “Why don’t you set it up while I put these things in the washer?”  
Spock did just that, setting up the board until it was perfectly balanced. He sat back when he was finished, quite pleased with himself at the organization of the board. Vulcans took pride in being clean and tidy, something he noticed the captain obviously shared. It was just another thing about Jim that pleased Spock. He truly was an excellent captain.  
Kirk returned after putting the shirts in the washer and immediately crashed into the chess board. He was certainly a clumsy drunk. He cursed and began to try to pick up the pieces, but he just kept knocking things back over. Spock let out a quiet sigh and rose to his feet.  
“Captain, am I correct in my assumption that you are currently intoxicated?” Spock asked.  
“I may have had a few drinks with Bones and Scotty,” Jim answered, trying to pretend he was soberer than he was. Spock saw right through it.  
“You should lie down,” Spock decided. “Rest is beneficial for inebriated humanoids. We can play chess at a later time.”  
“But our shirts, Spock,” Jim argued. “At least stay until the shirts are cleaned.”  
“I will return before our shift on the bridge to obtain my shirt,” Spock explained, helping Jim to his bed. Jim didn’t put up a fight as Spock led him, and he got into bed without so much as a word. Spock followed the example by leaving without saying anything.  
Jim sighed when he was alone. “You could have stayed…” he mumbled to himself before closing his eyes.  
…………………………..  
Jim woke up to his alarm clock and dragged himself to his feet. He would’ve preferred to sleep a little longer, but duty called. He opened his closet and frowned when he realized there were no clean tops. It took him a moment to remember that he did laundry last night, and he stumbled over to the washer lazily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He reached in blind and pulled out the first shirt he saw. It was a light green top. Kirk frowned as he stared at it, trying to figure out what it meant. He reached in for another and found that it was also green. Realization dawned on him, and he grabbed the rest of the shirts.  
“Oh no,” Jim whispered, face turning palely white as he held up his shirts. Every single one of them was a light green except for one. What he assumed was Spock’s shirt was now forest green. Neither of them would be able to cover this up. He didn’t have time to do more laundry before he was expected on the bridge. He pulled out his communicator and called Spock.  
“Spock, could you come to my quarters?” Jim asked as he continued staring at the shirts in confusion. What could he do?  
Spock arrived a few moments later, knocking politely on the door until Jim opened it for him, inviting the Vulcan inside.  
“I did our laundry,” Kirk started as he led Spock to the washing machine, “But it seems I made a miscalculation with it last night. I… er… our shirts are green.” He gestured to the shirts. Spock raised an eyebrow and held up his shirt.  
“It is still functional. I do not foresee it being an issue.” Kirk frowned at Spock’s response but shrugged. If Spock was okay with wearing it, he would be too.  
………………………………..  
“Couldn’t decide between science and command, captain?” Uhura teased as Kirk casually took his seat.  
“I had some laundry malfunctions,” Kirk admitted vaguely. He couldn’t play things off for long. Spock was due to the bridge soon, and it wouldn’t take long for anyone to come to their own conclusions. Checking his watch, he realized he had about five minutes left until Spock arrived. Sighing he rose to his feet.  
“Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, keep us on course for Delta V. If all goes well, we should be in the system in a short while.”  
“Aye, Captain,” they answered in unison, turning to face the captain. As they did, Spock stepped onto the bridge.  
“Commander Spock,” Sulu greeted curtly. It was the only greeting that Spock approved of. Spock nodded at the pilot and turned to Kirk.  
“Captain, I noticed an interesting transmission at my station and was curious to…” Sulu stopped listening in on the conversation as he spotted Spock’s shirt color. It was a deep green. Almost as if it had been mixed with… yellow. Sulu grinned wide and turned to the navigator.  
“Pavel,” Sulu whispered, nudging Chekov as he gestured to Kirk and Spock, who were discussing the strange transmission in depth. “Why do you think both the captain and the commander are wearing green shirts today?”  
“I thought ze keptin already explained. Laundry malfunction,” Chekov answered innocently. Sulu chuckled at the response and shook his head.  
“What color do you get when you mix blue and yellow?” Now Chekov’s face turned beet red, and he covered his mouth with his hands before sliding his chair toward Sulu.  
“You think ze keptin and ze commander are…?” Chekov didn’t dare to ask. Sulu gave a knowing smirk and leaned back in his seat. Chekov snickered at the presumption, letting out a loud snort as he did.  
“Ensign Chekov,” Kirk called when he heard Chekov. Chekov quickly stopped laughing and turned to face the captain, forcing a serious face.  
“Aye, keptin?” Chekov answered.  
“I wasn’t aware there was anything funny about navigating the Enterprise. Please, enlighten me, ensign,” Kirk instructed irritably, knowing what Chekov had been laughing about.   
“I’m just glad that Lieutenant Sulu and I both wear gold shirts,” Chekov replied honestly, causing laughs to break out throughout the bridge. Kirk and Spock’s faces both flushed, but Kirk gave up and began laughing with the others.  
“I have to say, Mr. Spock, that green is definitely our color.”


End file.
